


帶有菸味的吻

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短打。不會抽菸的逞強。
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Kudos: 5





	帶有菸味的吻

Jordan抬起頭看著天空，明明太陽還在頭頂曬得他暈呼呼的，冰涼的雨點卻不偏不倚地落上他的睫毛，他抬起手感受墜入掌心的雨滴，看著水分被上頭的繃帶吸收後又重新回到原來依著欄杆的動作，偶爾飄過稀疏的雲讓他腦中浮現了逝世的親人，但他決定不想太多，試圖把注意力移轉到昨夜研究的改良炸藥。

Mike一定是注意到他了－－孤身一人，曬著太陽淋著細雨在陽台上發愣。年長的英國人推開落地窗，叼著菸蹙著眉朝他走去。

他不抽菸，也不怎麼喜歡菸味，每每有人開始吸菸Jordan總會躲得老遠。但這次直到Mike停在他身邊也沒有挪開腳步的意思。

似乎是突發奇想，也可能是烈日昏頭，Jordan對著英國人指間夾著的香煙比劃了下又指了指自己唇邊，Mike轉了轉眼珠子，思考只持續了一瞬間便把菸遞給躍躍欲試的年輕人，直直盯著人期待接下來的發展。

“……嘿，別用那種眼神看我，我才沒那麼遜。”他知道Mike在想什麼，他想，英國人一定是覺得他Jordan Trace會被這樣小小的一根菸給嗆著。

他對Mike審視的眼神搖搖頭接過了香煙，不以為然地聳了聳肩，按著他平時見到Mike抽煙的樣子銜著濾嘴處重重吸了口氣－－嗆辣的灼熱感迅速充向喉頭，生理眼淚隨著猛烈的乾咳溢出，Jordan別過頭，還苦於那一口菸的迫害。他捂著嘴將菸還回給原本的主人，又經過了好一陣子的休息才平穩了呼吸。

遲來的羞恥感讓年輕人忍不住紅了臉，垂頭不願意和他有任何的眼神接觸。Mike可能笑了，可能就像平時那樣，輕輕地調笑一兩句，但實際上他不發一語，甚至連一點聲音都沒發出來，只是繼續叼著菸又抽了幾口。

Jordan聽著屋簷上滴答落下的水聲不禁想著，這樣他們算不算是間接接吻？這種感覺很微妙，與平時親吻的感覺完全不同，就像是青澀的感情中互相對口喝的水杯，暗自竊喜的同時又怕被發現，這種形容很奇怪，畢竟他根本不是什麼青春期的少女，但突來的跳躍思維就是讓他聯想到了這些。

他沒有再繼續想下去，Mike的哼聲打破了沉默，他用他一貫低沉的嗓音叫著他的德州男孩，而被叫喚的人也如期轉頭了，他看向Mike－－湊近的臉與隨之而來的吻是沒有預料到的，帶有薄荷的煙味從口腔擴散開來，和嗆辣的窒息感截然不同，而Mike Baker的鬍子夾帶著雨滴蹭在臉上，有點刺，有點癢。


End file.
